


The Prince and the Bride

by sanbika



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Out of Character, Pining, Power Dynamics, Revolutionary Girl Utena AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanbika/pseuds/sanbika
Summary: Keith stumbled into a dark room, forcing himself not to slam the door behind him. He pulled air deep into his lungs, trying to smother the spark that wanted to lash out and burn.He’d spent the day annoyed with the teachers needling him about his sad past, grimly interested by the tragedy of his parents’ death.





	The Prince and the Bride

**Author's Note:**

> A scene I could imagine happening in Utena.
> 
> Keith - Utena; Lance - Anthy; Lotor - Akio

Keith stumbled into a dark room, forcing himself not to slam the door behind him. He pulled air deep into his lungs, trying to smother the spark that wanted to lash out and burn.

He’d spent the day annoyed with the teachers needling him about his sad past, grimly interested by the tragedy of his parents’ death.

Then he was badgered by the tittering girls who flocked around him admiring his strange red jacket and gloves, pulling at his arms and shoulders, fluttering their eyes and leaning on him.

“Keith, do you know where the bathroom is? I can show you, I don’t mind.”

“Keith if you get detention because of your uniform, I’ll wait outside the school for you!.”

“Have you ever heard the song Afternoon Delight? We should listen to it together, it’s a classic, tee hee…”

As innocent or brazen as the girls were, he already knew that he’d have trouble with the guys in the school. They had started out fine, if a little awkward with all the attention he had been showered with.

But then he had schooled them at basketball, having years of practice at boys’ and girls’ clubs and foster care, and then he had ripped down a letter that had made that girl Florona burst into tears and run off.

That was probably related to his sudden and overwhelming popularity with the female students if he thought about it.

But by the end of his first day to say Keith was persona non grata among the boys at Ohtori was to put it mildly.

But it was fine, he’s used to that kind of crap.

He could handle being disliked. He was comfortable with it.

I didn’t make it into Ohtori because of friends, he thought, spinning the rose signet ring on his hand.

He’d made it to find the person who’d given him the greatest gift almost a decade ago; that special person who’d given him a ring, kissed away his tears, and told him to never lose his nobility.

He’d find that person, or Prince if his childish daydreams could possibly be right, and he’d thank them for teaching him to live with his whole heart and no regrets lingering behind.

I’m here now, at Ohtori. I followed your clues… now when are you going to find me?

The sound of delicate chords shook him from his reverie and Keith realized that he wasn’t alone, tensing. Waiting a minute and then two it became clear that the musician didn’t know he was there.

He peered around the corner to see a person he didn’t recognize practicing in the dim light of an overhead window.

Long dark fingers moved delicately, like magic, against the stark black and white keys.

Keith looked up to see a slim young man in the simple Ohtori boys uniform and round glasses, eyes focused on the papers in front of him. He hadn’t noticed him during the day but as his eyes lifted to the top of the next page, he’d wondered how that was with his delicate features and strange blue eyes.

The student had a somber expression but his eyes crinkled, like he was about to laugh or cry.

He shifted to stay hidden as the student reached the end of his piece and pulled his glasses off his face to clean them. He showed no sign of any pleasure or disappointment with his performance. His face was smooth and empty of emotion, except for his cold blue eyes.

Keith was not musical but to him the performance had been flawless.

Just as he was steeling himself to turn the corner and talk to this strange boy, another voice rose up behind him and he turned to see who it was. He had to stifle his gasp with his own hand.

A handsome, broad-shouldered man walked up behind the pianist, dressed like a prince. Everything about him looked glamorous from his violet silk shirt to his silvery hair, bound in a curling ponytail. His skin was dark like the other boy’s and he had blue eyes but other than that there was little resemblance.

Could it be him?

His fingers curled around the student’s neck and hair, toying and petting it. He kept his smiling eyes fixed on the keys as he leaned heavily over.

The whole scene looked like it had been taken from a book of fairy tales, down to the beams of light illuminating the dark theater and the motes of dust drifting around and the memory of the somber piano notes still in his head.

At the same time Keith was overcome with the familiar aroma of his letters, a smell he hadn’t told anyone about. He turned around, stunned, looking for the Prince with the scent of roses.

But there was no one behind him.

Is this real? Or is it a dream?

“My dear, sweet Lance, a perfect performance as always. Big brother is so proud of you.”

Brother?

Keith focused on the dashing man again, his voice was bold and accented, naturally elegant.

Was it familiar or was he caught up in the scene unfolding before him?

But when he looked at the student called Lance, he noticed that despite a faint blush, he hadn’t moved an inch, gazing only at his lap. The look in his eyes was indecipherable.

Was he happy or sad? He didn’t seem uncomfortable. Could he be enjoying the attention?

Much, much later Keith would wonder why he hadn’t recognized the dominant posture or the predatory attitude.

Why the student allowed this person to run his hands all over him…

Why the man seemed comfortable handling his brother like a doll…

But he shone so brightly it was hard to notice anything except his perfection and that familiar, comforting scent. 

The mysterious man draped himself further on Lance’s back and a hand dropped down to his lap to pull the glasses and cloth away. He finally rested his graceful fingers over Lance’s eyes, who sat straight as a board, though trembling. His long hair was falling over Lance’s shoulder.

Keith wondered how it would feel in his hands, his heart pounding wildly.

“But I know you can do better. I want to hear more emotion. Won’t you do as brother asks, precious Lance?” He rested his cheek on the chestnut brown hair, with a rakish smile.

Keith couldn’t tear his eyes away from the man’s princely demeanor or Lance’s red cheeks.

I shouldn’t be here, Keith thought to himself but he didn’t move away.

Lance raised his hands to the keys, despite being unable to see, and oriented himself by lightly touching a few, the tones falsely loud in the quiet room.

And then he moved his hands and the same song he’d been playing minutes ago pieced itself together better than before, despite its perfection.

The quiet notes were delicate and soft and the stronger notes rang forcefully in the silence. Where the song had been slow it was plaintive, and where the notes were faster, Lance rushed along frenetically, moving his hands swifter than Keith thought possible.

The music swelled to a crescendo, and together with the infuriating scent, overwhelmed him.

He dashed out of the side door, not caring that they must have heard him or that the music had come to a sudden stop.

Keith had to find out more about the mysterious man, the one who looked and smelled like the Prince of his dreams.

It can’t be a coincidence.

Keith kept running, desperately trying to calm himself.

I’ll have to ask Katie, she knows everyone…. 

He forced himself to remember the man’s every detail as he ran to the dormitories.

The Prince who rescued me… could it be you?

And Keith began to forget the other person in the scene - oddly blank expression and troubled blue eyes and even the name, Lance, pushed to the back of his memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is NOT a scene from the Revolutionary Girl Utena movies or manga or anime. I could just picture Akio doing this to Anthy and then my brain substituted Voltron.
> 
> Also [this](https://youtu.be/taY5oHleS4I) is the piece that Lance plays.
> 
> Check out my [tumblr!](https://figandmelon.tumblr.com)


End file.
